My Kind of Perfect
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Chase Davenport/OC one shot. Small summary: Mason feels that she's not pretty, that she's ugly and not good enough for Chase; being surrounded by beautiful and flawless people constantly is proof enough. But can his smile, a bunch of white roses and a small poem make her see just how special she is to him?


Well I'm getting more into Lab Rats, and I wanted to try out an OC/Chase one shot, so let's see how this goes shall we? Enjoy! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the OCs mentioned and the plot of this one shot, I don't own Lab Rats, 2012!**

* * *

Chase Davenport checked out every corner in sight as he, Bree, Adam, and Leo entered Mission Creek High School on another boring Monday morning; his deep hazel-brown eyes were sharp and narrowed.

"Umm, what are you doing?" His older sister Bree asked, a slender brow rose as she crossed her arms and looked at him oddly.

"Nothing, I'm trying to look for someone!" He answered all distractedly, straightening the collar of his white-striped blue polo and making sure his jeans weren't too wrinkly and his sneakers all dirt-free.

"Now here's my question: who are you looking for?" Leo asked; his older super smart step-brother was acting weird. Well, weirder than normal.

"Just someone okay, she said she'd meet me before class…" Chase said, running a hand through his short, russet-colored hair.

"So it's a girl, a girl said she'd meet up with you? Dude, that's so awesome!" Adam said, being his usual oblivious, cheerful self; Chase looked at him before rolling his eyes, he stopping at his locker and sighing.

"She's usually here by now, I wonder if something came up…" He began, when soon…

BONK!

A paper ball nailed him between the eyes, a wad of gum keeping it from sliding off Chase's face.

"Ugh!"

"Wow that was a sweet shot!" Adam exclaimed, pulling the sticky ball off his brother's forehead and poking at the chewed, slimy pink.

"Hey Brainpan, hope you didn't think I stood you up!" Leo and Bree, Adam too into the paper ball to have room for anything else, turned from the now grinning from ear-to-ear Chase to the direction the new voice came from.

Only to have their jaws drops and eyes blow up in size.

Heading their way was a really short (barely past Leo's height) and thin in extreme dark-haired girl, same age as Chase with a pale, heart-shaped face and slender eyebrows. Her hair was long, close to passing waist-length, and an inky black but with shocking purple, neon blue and maroon red streaks worked in in between, eyes a deep bottle green. Her thin mouth was outlined with smog black lipstick, eyeliner heavy to bring out her eyes and smoky eye shadow to make them extra pop. She had nice high cheekbones and a strong chin, faint freckles dotting her button nose; her ears each pierced twice. Her skin was pale, paler than most people but not close to albino white.

She was dressed head to toe in what looked like some gothic princess outfit: a black long sleeved top off the shoulders, a sparkling purple skull with angel wings on the front. She had a tight black leather jacket un-zipped over it, a purple skirt with a black lace trimming over a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, boots with multiple buckles stopping at her knees. Black leather gloves with no fingers and zippers at the wrists covered her arms, her top flowing out like a dress with every step she took.

She had her strap backpack, a huge skull with black flames on it, tucked tight to her side and her school books close to her chest; she looked a little uncomfortable about Adam, Bree and Leo but a teasing smile pulled at her face at meeting Chase's eyes.

She was pretty, no doubt about that but…she was a gothic princess!

And she's the girl who's meeting Chase?!

"Mason, for a second there I thought you got your bike towed again!" He exclaimed, ignoring the shocked expressions of his sister and step-brother as he walked over to her, his smile going somewhat shy.

The girl named Mason's smile grew before she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, having to get on her tip toes just to be at even eye-level; Bree and Leo shared a look when they saw Chase's face turn a bright pink, he hugging the Goth back tightly around the waist.

"Please, like I'd let the principal of Stump Town push me around." Mason said with an eye-roll, Chase letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, you sure are a rebel with a cause, Mas." He replied; his clouded focus went back on his siblings when Leo cleared his throat loudly.

"Umm, who is she?" He asked, Chase's blush going a stark red.

"Guys, this is Mason Knight, she's-"

"Umm, I just remembered that I have to go; forgot my…oboe in Gym, see you later Chase", Mason interrupted, pulling away from the smart boy and quickly walking away, not once looking back even when Chase called her name.

"May, Mason wait!" His shoulders slumped when she only waved him off, turning a corner before disappearing completely.

"Okay, did something happen between you two or something just now? I'm like totally confused here." Bree said, Adam now looking from the paper ball to Chase's crestfallen look.

"Did the girl he was waiting for come yet?" At this Chase glared at his older brother and left them without another word, forgetting he had opened his locker earlier and leaving its door ajar.

"Well that didn't go well." Leo said, Adam looking lost.

"What didn't go well?"

"We'll explain it to you later." Bree said as the bell rang; no time to figure out what's what, they needed to get to class before they were late.

/

"May, May please talk to me!" Chase pleaded, said girl glaring at her lunch and not meeting his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong, and why you ran off this morning?" Mason huffed before she stopped stabbing her baked potato and glared at the smartest Davenport child.

"You didn't warn me ahead of time that your siblings were with you, you didn't tell me and why is that?!" She growled, green eyes darker in anger.

"But why are you upset about that? Do you…not want people to know we're dating?" Chase's voice went low at the end, face going sad.

Was Mason ashamed of him, didn't want the student population of Mission Creek High to know she was dating Chase Davenport, the biggest nerd that even tops the science club geeks?

Is that why she was sitting at the table in the middle of the cafeteria, all alone with zero chance of any contact with the other eating, chattering teenagers?

At his crestfallen tone Mason sighed and looked up finally, green eyes warm and caring. "It's not that, Einstein; it's just…you didn't tell me how beautiful your brothers and sister were! You didn't tell me and I panicked and what else what I suppose to do, stand there and feel like the most hideous creature on the planet compared to them? No thanks, I already have low self-esteem issues."

Chase, to put it mildly, so did not expect the response he got; Mason thought she was ugly, she thought she wasn't pretty and because she was overwhelmed by the others' beauty she ran off?

…How didn't Chase know about this?!

"See, you must think I'm an idiot." Mason mistook Chase's silence and rose from her seat, biting back tears as she snatched her bag and started out of the cafeteria.

"No May wait, you got it all wrong!" Chase went chasing after her but then the bell rang meaning lunch was over; it wasn't long before the hallways were crowded like sardines in a tray, Chase unable to catch bottle green eyes or multi-color streaked hair among the mess.

'Wow, that girl must be bionic too, I can never find her!' Chase groaned mentally; he knew he had to fix this, his girlfriend thought he thought she was a loser and she was upset. Her being upset was not good, because she would both lock herself up away somewhere and draw until her hands felt numb or blast herself to sleep with heavy metal music.

A sad Mason is not a good Mason, and she was just getting comfortable at coming out of her shell too.

/

"Hey Chase, what's with the long face?" Donald Davenport asked his youngest bionic son, face etched with concern at seeing the brilliant boy look so glum on the couch.

Chase let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his tousled hair. "My girlfriend is upset because she thinks I wanted to break her growing self-esteem by having her meet Adam, Bree and Leo this morning; she thinks she's ugly but sees the WHOLE world as beautiful and I'm trying to think of something to do to make it up to her." He explained, slightly distracted still as he threw (another) a piece of balled up paper over his shoulder, it landing perfectly in the kitchen trashcan.

"Wait, so it's true? Chase, you have a girlfriend?" Donald asked, grinning a bit while his face was the definition of blown away shock.

Chase looked at his father/creator, annoyed. "Why is it hard to believe I could get a girlfriend?"

"I-It's not that, it's just you're the last one I'd expect to…never mind, so how is this girl like? You said something about low self-esteem?" Donald said quickly, Chase's annoyed expression going back to its previous gloomy tint.

"Well her name is Mason, Mason Knight; she moved here four months ago and she's in almost all of my classes, except she has Orchestra and Gym. She's smart and pretty, and sarcastic and mean, but she's still sweet because it's all a tough girl act, you know? She's a Goth and she rides her bike to school until she can get her license, she lives with her older brother Roy and baby brother Justin and a cousin named Leah that's her total opposite because she's stuck-up and thinks she's the prettiest girl ever and flirts with me in front her which ticks her off, she's cold and cruel but…but I really like her and when I asked her out she said yes! We've been going out for three weeks now but I'm afraid it will be over between us if I don't do something to make her feel better soon; that's the reason she doesn't go for relationships: she thinks she's not pretty like other girls."

"Ah so she's the shy, insecure but quirky artistic type! I've dated a few girls like that back in my day, oh weren't those years…fun!" Donald said, getting lost in the memories; it took Chase snapping his fingers for three minutes straight to get him back in focus.

"Umm yeah, Mason is artistic; she's really good at drawing, especially portraits of people, I've seen them but…she's always insecure about herself, Mr. Davenport! She thinks her art isn't good, that she's ugly and that I can do so much better than her! The thing is that she's the only one I'm interested in at all; she's amazing and really cool and I don't want to date her cousin because she's not my type and she's just plain creepy! I need to think of something to cheer her up, show her how much I prefer her over any other girl at Mission Creek High!" Chase exclaimed, Donald soon patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay first, calm the heck down. You're a super smart bionic human, I'm sure you can work something out if you just take a deep breath and think not too hard about this; obviously this Mason is very important to you and vice-versa, she seems to push you away because all she wants is the best for you and to be happy, she doesn't see that she does just that. Now…I think that you should do something simple yet from the heart, it worked with Tasha."

Chase bit his lower lip in thought. "You really think that'll work?"

"Hey if this girl really likes you, it will mean more to her than some expensive gift or whatnot." Donald said with a smile before leaving to the lab, the Chase tapping his chin.

'Hmm, I think I got something.'

/

"May, go do my laundry!" Leah Bolton shouted from her bedroom, said girl rolling her eyes as she put down her sketch pad.

"I'm your cousin, not your servant! Everybody fends for themselves here; you have legs so you do your own dang laundry!" Mason yelled back, getting up to fix herself something to eat in the kitchen; she was halfway in heating up the pasta bake leftover from last night's dinner when the doorbell rang, her baby brother Justin too busy playing his video games in his room and Roy too far away to hear in the garage, fixing up his motorcycle.

"Someone get the door!" Leah shouted as she came down the stairs, her strawberry-blond hair up in a messy bun, bright blue eyes focused on her manicured nails as she took Mason's seat on the couch; Mason came back carrying her bowl of pasta bake, giving her cousin a 'duh' look around her spoon.

"You're right there, why don't you answer it?" She pointed out, Leah giving her a cold look in return.

"Because stupid, I just had a manicure done and I'm not risking a broken nail. Now be a good little May and answer the door already." Leah snapped, white teeth showing off in a smirk.

"First of all, call me stupid again and I'll break more than your teeth, second only Chase can call me May and lastly don't try me, bimbo." The shorter girl hissed back, setting her bowl down on the coffee table and undoing the lock.

"What, what is it? This better be good, I'm dealing with the Queen of Halloween town here so-Chase, what are you doing here?" Mason's angry look shifted into one of surprise at seeing her cute, smarty pants boyfriend on her doorstep, holding…a bunch of white roses in his hands?

White roses, they were her favorite.

"Hey May." He said, Mason closing the door behind her so they stood under the door roof, in the rain.

"What's up Chase, you didn't tell me you were coming…"

"I know, umm I want to talk you about…what happened this morning." Chase began, he frowning at seeing the tears starting to form in Mason's deep bottle green eyes.

"You're here to break up with me, are you? Well at least you're doing it in person, my last ex three years ago dumped me via text so…listen, we can still be friends-"

"I'm not here to break up with you, May; the only way we'd stop seeing each other like a couple is if YOU broke up with ME. I'm here because…I wanted to give you this." Chase pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her, she looking confused.

"What's this?"

"Well, I know you like poetry and…I'm not the best at rhyming but I wrote this for you and I, I hope you like it." Chase said, a nervous smile one; Mason still looked lost but unfolded the note and began to read it in her head.

**_You think you're not the right one for me_**

**_And I wonder why it's so hard for you to believe_**

**_That there's no other girl with who I'd rather be_**

**_You're cold, you're mean; you're dark like vanilla butterbean_**

**_But I like how you're bittersweet, May you sweep me off my feet!_**

**_You're smart and cool, artistic and always on the scene_**

**_More beautiful than some girl on a flashy magazine_**

**_Even in a pair of baggy sweats and messy hair_**

**_Your worst is the best_**

**_You're the cool to my dorky-ness, you make me laugh_**

**_You like me for who I am, even with my secrets_**

**_And so this is just a small poem I know_**

**_But I'll write you a million love notes if I have to_**

**_To show you every day together, that I…might be falling in love with you._**

**_-Chase._**

Mason had tears streaming down her cheeks and hid her face behind her pale, small hands, Chase taking that as a bad sign. "May, May I'm sorry this was a stupid id-"He was cut off with a bright blush on his cheeks when the shorter, gothic girl threw her arms around him in a tight hug, smiling into his chest.

"You're so mushy, Brainpan. T-Thank you, and…I might be falling in love with you too, don't push it though." She whispered, closing her eyes and sighing happily.

Chase smiled back and hugged her just as tightly, resting his cheek on her head.

Hey Mason Knight was not a cover girl or famous model, but to Chase Logan Davenport, she was his kind of perfect.

And he was happy, with the just the way she is.


End file.
